Fifty Shades of Fearless
by StepToFar
Summary: Emma Grey is fearless and knows what she wants she is the youngest of the Grey children, at the age of 16 she already knows what she wants to do, she is the fastest rising country singer. How will Christian Grey handle her fame?
1. Chapter 1

I really hate being the youngest; I get the pleasure of watching all my other siblings do what they want with the support and approval of my parents. Not me though. I already know what I want to do at 16 and it is not following in my parents or siblings foot steps. My three brothers Teddy, Liam, and Lucas all work with my father, whereas my sister Phoebe still went to Law school, making my parents extremely proud. I look just like my mom, but have my dad's personality; I go after what I want. When I was 13 I taught myself how to play guitar, I fell in love with it, I love writing my own songs. My parents know that I like to do this for fun, however I just know its not what they want me to set my goals as so I down play it. I have never really played them anything before because I'm too scared of what they will say. I hate that I don't want to follow in their footsteps. I have an offer in Nashville to sign a record deal, we have been talking for a month now, and they are ready to fly me out for me to sign. I have no idea what I'm going to say to my parents to let me do this. The whole family is coming over for dinner tonight,, this should be interesting.

I'm waiting for dinner to start, so I'm up in my room going over all the paperwork and trying to think of what I'm going to say. That is until 2 people coming barging in my room like it's their own. What the hell, this is not happening; my brother Teddy and his girlfriend have mistaken his room for mine, great. I see way too much then I want to. I just get up and leave because apparently I'm freaking invisible. When I get downstairs I see that we are only waiting for Liam and Luke to get here.

"Emma can you help set the table?" my mother asks

"Only if you tell Teddy that he can't have sex in my room again." I deadpan

My mom and dad both burst out laughing, I'm glad they are finding this hilarious. Before I get a chance to say something else Liam and Luke are finally here. Liam is my favorite; he's easy going like me and actually has a sense of humor in the family.

The conversation at dinner is deadly boring all about work, shit that I just don't care about. Finally Liam asks me what the hell I have been up too.

"Oh you know just school and some other things." I say the last part regretting it immediately.

My dad eyes me, he can give me the death glare all he wants but I will not cave to do what he wants me to do, this is a freaking huge opportunity. Everyone is quite waiting for my to elaborate.

"Give me just a minute I just have to go get something from my room" before I turn and leave I look Teddy in the eye and ask him if it is sanitary to go into my room. Everyone laughs, but his girlfriend is so embarrassed. Well don't be so easy then it's not rocket science.

When I come back down they are all waiting for me. Crap this is going to be harder than I anticipated.

"Well like 4 months ago, I wrote this song and I started sending it out to see if it was any good, and I got a few offers from some record labels, but none that really interested me, but about a month ago I got one that I don't think I'm going to turn down. I am flying to Nashville next week while I'm on spring break to meet with them." The only person I am looking at while I say this is Liam, and I'm glad because he has a huge grin and I feel like mom and dad will be okay with this. Nobody is saying anything, I finally look around at everyone else and can't read their expressions, and finally I make contact with my dad. He speaks first.

"Your not going, end of discussion."

I kind of had a feeling this would be his reaction, but I just really wanted him to tell me he was proud of me and he would let me do this. I just get up and leave the table. I am not about to cry in front of everybody. I go to my room and change in to running clothes, grab my iPod and am out the front door.

I run about a mile before I start to cry, it doesn't last long though anger takes over. Fuck this shit I am not about to let him dictate my life just because this isn't what he had planned for me. When I get home, I can see everyone's cars are gone. I have no idea what I'm about to walk into. To my surprise, my parents are nowhere to be found. Which means they are probably off fucking somewhere, at this point I don't even care. I go and shower, change my bed sheets and go to sleep.

ONE WEEK LATER

Tomorrow is the day that I leave for Nashville. My parents haven't said a word to me about it. Crap I need to talk to them.

"Hey Dad, are you busy?'

"No, what's up?'

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm still going, and that I find it absurd that you can support everyone else in the decisions that they make, but you won't even look at what they have offered me or listened to any of my songs." Gosh as I am saying this I didn't realize how hurt I was not to have my parents support.

He stares at me for a while before finally speaking.

"I don't want that life you, being in the public, it's to dangerous. Being a Grey is a big responsibility. We don't need any unnecessary publicity.

And there it is, he thinks I'm going to embarrass him. Well that's fantastic.

As angry as I am, when I speak it comes out calm and with confidence.

"This is it for me, my opportunity, and I'm taking it and one day you'll understand why I love it and why this is so important to me, I will finish school so don't worry about that, and I promise your name will not have a dent in it." With that I turn and leave to go and find my mom.

That conversation went much better than the one with my dad. She was supportive and just wants to see me happy, and she said that dad will come around he just needs time.

I'm in my room packing my things when my dad walks in, well this was much sooner than expected. He stands in the doorway and just simply says,

"Sawyer is going with you, we are leaving in 20 minutes to drop you off."

Well I guess that's something. At least Sawyer is cool, and his son his hott.

When we finally arrive, I am so excited my meeting is in an hour, I text my mom and dad both to let them know I made it. I think about texting the rest of my siblings, but seeing as I haven't heard form any of them I'll just wait until I see how this meeting goes.

Sense the majority of the stuff has already been worked out via email, the meeting is fairly quick, I wish my parents were here to watch me sign on the dotted line and see my dream come true. Oh well I am strong enough to do this without them and I will. My dad is going to lose it, because I am not returning to Seattle, I'll finish school here, I only have 3 months left anyways.

That phone call was real fucking fun, but in the end I am here and I am staying. He didn't even ask about the meeting, or the contract I signed.

These past 3 months have been so insane. I turned 17 I have no free time, I am either at school or in the studio, I can't tell you how many nights I'm up until four recording then go to school. I talk to my mom all of the time, I leave out how I miss home and my family even my dad. All of my brothers have came and visited. My parents and sister are too busy to get away from work. I am graduating form high school this weekend, they are all supposed to be coming, but who the hell knows.

Graduation was a bore, but everyone made it. I have a surprise for them tonight. I am opening for Lady A tonight, people in Nashville have started recognizing me, because I have been performing non stop getting my name out there before my first single drops. I hope this goes well, this is the most nervous I have been to perform. They all seem pretty excited I had just told them that we were going to see Lady A, not that I was opening for them. When we get there I make some lame excuse so sneak away. They are about to find out every emotion, everything heartache that I have been through in the past year, not only that but I have decided to go by Emma Bryx (my middle name) and not use Grey at all. Oh god I could vomit. I take the stage and hear the screams, God I love this; this is why I do it! When I up there I don't think about anything, this is what I love, I sing 7 songs and then introduce Lady A, and do one song with them.

I'm backstage getting changed when everyone decides that is the necessary time to walk in.

"Obviously, knocking is not something any of you participate in." I say with a hint of annoyance while they all just stand there while I throw on my black v-neck t-shirt and gray converse.

"Sorry Em, we were just so excited to come back here and see you." My mom says

"Does that mean you guys like it?" I ask, holding my breath while I wait for an answer.

"Are you kidding me you just opened for Lady A and fucking rocked that shit, you were amazing." Luke practically shouts causing us all to laugh, then he adds "by the way do you think I have a chance with Hillary Scott?" he says dead seriously.

"Negative, don't ask again." All three of my brothers groan to my answer. Which makes Phoebe and I laugh hysterically.

"Seriously Emma, you were brilliant out there, we are all so proud of you." Phoebe says pulling me into a hug and whispering in my ear "Even Dad."

"Thanks." Is all I can manage to say, I don't want to cry so I quickly change the subject.

"I think we should all head back to the hotel, it has been an extremely long day and I'm exhausted, just give me 10 more minutes and I'll be ready. They all agree and turn to leave except for my mom, she stays and helps me get everything together.

As we are leaving the arena I have four bodyguards plus Sawyer walking me to the car. My family all see pretty confused about this, and are instructed to walk out first. They'll understand once they are outside.

As I expected fans are all outside along with the paparazzi, just keep my head down and walk towards the limo. Once I get in, everyone is already waiting for me, not saying a word; I think they are in shock. Once we get my brothers decide they need to hit up the hotel bar. They are delusional; whom are they going to pick up at 1 AM?

I get to my room, but I'm too wired to sleep, so I pull out my laptop and guitar and just start writing. I hear a knock at my door, what the hell who is it, and why are they still up, it's probably my drunk brothers being idiots.

It's not , it's my dad, dressed for the day, looking like he just slept for 8 hours.

"Emma, you ready for breakfast, I thought we could just go, considering I don't think your brothers will be up any time soon, and your sister had to leave last night."

"Um sure, what time is it?"

"8:30." He gives me a questioning look

"Shit, okay give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready" I say not believing I didn't realize I had been up all night working on that song.

I hurry up and get ready and meet my dad in the lobby, he's on the phone with someone, like always. He looks up and spots me and gestures that he will be just another minute. I go over and grab a red bull, so I can stay awake. I walk back over and see that he is ready to go.

"Have you been to bed yet?" he questioned

"Um no not yet, I was working on something." I say quietly expecting him to be angry, I know how he feels about us getting enough sleep and eating.

He smirks at me, which confuses the hell out of me

"You just remind me of myself, your drive to get things done, it's something that can't be taught."

I don't even know what to say to that or what to do, a compliment from Christian Grey is unheard of, especially after how everything happened. So I just smile and tell him I'm starving and that we need to hurry up.

Breakfast was delicious but more than that my dad and I had a great conversation, we talked about everything that had happened in the past three and a half months. He apologized for the way he reacted, and says he knows that I'm doing what I love; he saw it last night first hand.


	2. Chapter 2

2 YEARS LATER

"Emma what the fuck is wrong with you?" Riley one of my band members asks me in his playful tone.

"Well considering I just won entertainer of the year, I would say everything is fucking perfect!" I say playfully punching his arm. My phone starts ringing; Riley tosses it to me and tells me it's my dad.

"Ugh, I don't feel like talking to him right now." I groan.

"Well there is this red button on your phone, and when you press it, it makes your phone stop ringing." Riley jokes. Riley knows my relationship with my dad has changed ever since I decided to really pursue singing.

"No shit dumbass." I give him a death look, while I hit the ignore button.

"What did he do this time to piss you off?"

"Nothing, it's just me acting like a total girl, and thinking about myself, I know him and my brothers have an empire to run and whatever, but sometimes I just wish they were more involved in all of this and really understand that I work hard too, and I just don't sit here and look pretty and sing, see I total you, total girl shit." I sigh.

"It's not stupid, you work harder than anybody I know, and you just want your dad to be proud of you." Pulling me into one of his famous hugs.

"Okay enough of this depressing shit, I'm pretty sure I just won entertainer of the year, and we have an after party to attend to." I say holding 2 dresses asking him which one I should wear.

"The black one for sure, it will entertain me to watch all of the guys there try and keep their dick in their pants when they see you." He says laughing hysterically

"RILEY JAMES, suck a dick." I tell him, but he is right, the black dress is hott and I'm only 19, fuck it I'm wearing it.

We finally arrive, and the party is in full swing, we make our way to the bar, I'm not a big drinker, especially in public, who knows what the hell I would do that would end up in the press that would give my father a heart attack. I am extremely fortunate that so far I have not done anything monumentally stupid. It's generally, who's the new boy that has captured my heart, and you know soap opera shit that people eat up.

I make my rounds, catching up with old friends, having the piss, when I see Jamison, I haven't seen him in months and he looks heart-stoppingly beautiful in his tux, he is tall and in shape and blue eyes that melt my heart every time, he normally keeps his hair longer, but its cut short and it makes him look even hotter than normal, if that is even humanly possibly. Now I am so glad I wore this dress.

The thing about Jamison is that he is perfect, simple as that. He is 3 years older than me; he is hilarious, and so smart, he is going Harvard for computer science. His dad was a quarterback for the New York Giants, which is how I first met Jamison.

"Hey Emma they want you to do a song, just a heads up so your not blind sided when they pull you on stage" Riley whispers in my ear.

I mouth the words 'thank you' to him, and he gives me a wink and takes a swig of his beer.

Oh god, what the fuck, I can't even think of a song to play. I've like gone brain dead for 10 minutes. This can't be happening.

"Emma they are ready for you, and before you continue to freak out about what song to play, do your new one, it's upbeat and nobody has heard it before." Riley says smiling, as he knows I'm having a major freak attack.

"You're coming up there with me." I hiss at him

"Yes ma'am" he tries to sound serious and fails miserably, it makes me hate him at this very moment. He is so calm, and I am anything but that.

As Riley starts the song on his guitar, all my fear is gone. Riley was right, this was the perfect song choice, and everybody seems to be enjoying it. As I sing the last line, my eyes lock on Jamison's. I'm pretty positive my heart has stopped beating. Thank god I didn't notice him sooner, who the hell knows what words I would be singing right now.

Everyone is applauding and whistling as I come down off the stage. People are coming over and telling me how much they love my new song, and I can't do anything but smile. I love this. People actually listen to what I sing, 2 years later I still can't get over it and believe this is my life. The smile doesn't leave my face for the rest of the night.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, congratulations on winning tonight" he whispers in my ear.

I turn around to see Jamison standing there with the sexiest smile on his face I have ever seen. I don't even know what to do. I need to not make a fool of myself that I know for sure.

"Holy hell, I need a drink, ASAP." Okay not the best thing I could have said, but also not the worst.

He laughs, and leaves in the direction of the bar, while I just stand there like an idiot. He comes back with a beer for me. I gladly accept it and drink half of it.

We literally have been sitting here for 2 hours just drinking and talking and it feels so normal I don't want this night to end, ever. I have never laughed so hard in my life. He has the funniest impersonations of people.

"Lets get out of here, and go do something." He says standing from the table grabbing my hand.

"Jamison it's like 2:30 in the morning what in the world is there to do?" I say, but I go anyways because I am having too much fun.

I give Riley a quick text saying that I'm leaving and will be back before his plane leaves for New York tomorrow and in time for me to fly back to Seattle.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I ask him.

"Nope, because I have no idea." He chuckles

We ended up just walking through the city, and just as we are almost back to my hotel the freaking sprinklers go off. What the hell, I'm not 5 years old; I kick off my heels and make a run for dryness. Jamison is laughing so hard I'm actually concerned if he is able to breathe properly. He tries to form a sentence, that I would assume is making fun of me for shrieking like a girl and high tailing my ass out of the water, but he fails miserably seeing as he is still laughing at me.

I grab his hand and pull him to my room.

"I would give you a dry shirt, but seeing as you haven't stopped laughing at me, I no longer feel like being nice." I try to say seriously but I can't because he so damn hott, with water dripping off of him, I just want to lick him.

What the fuck, he is not a dog, I tell myself.

"Thank you for tonight, you Emma Bryx seriously have no idea how much fun I had with you tonight, text me when you get to Seattle." He says, our foreheads are touching and he is starring into my eyes, which is so intense I can't even describe it.

I have no idea what to say, all I want to do is kiss him, so I do, and it's so freaking hott, I finally break away and whisper in his ear,

"Thank you for tonight, and just so you know, you will be the one calling me, I'm old fashioned."

He laughs kisses my forehead and tells me good night. However it's not really night seeing as its 6 in the morning.

My plane leaves in 3 hours so I have just enough time to pack. I wake Riley up, and we start packing and it's the biggest shit show I have ever seen before in my life, we cannot pack to save our lives. It's pathetic. Riley finally gives up and says he is just buying all new things. I just laugh because of the absurd situation, seriously who has trouble packing, it cannot be this difficult.

Finally, we are departing for the airport, which who the hell knows what we forgot, but at this point I don't even care. I can't stop thinking about last night. I told Riley about it, and his response was that I need a girlfriend to talk to about this shit because he just doesn't get it. That got a shoe thrown at him.

After the 4 hours flight, I'm here in Seattle. I wonder who will be picking me up. Of course I should have known it would be Taylor. He grabs my luggage, and I swear I hear him laugh when he picks it up. He knows I hate packing.

"So what's the G.P. for today Taylor?" I ask

He gives me a dumbfounded look and says "Ma'am what is G.P.?"

I burst out laughing "Sorry Taylor Game Plan."

He smiles and tells me that everyone is waiting for me at home and we are having a family lunch.

Ugh that is not what I want to do, I haven't been home in almost 4 months, and I haven't slept, I just want to sleep in my bed.

I get home and my mom comes rushing over me and grabs me into a hug like her life depends on it.

"Mom, calm down I'm not dying." I say while trying to breathe.

"Emma we just miss you, how are you? We all tried calling you last night, we are so proud of you." She says

"Thanks Mom, I know I was just so busy after the show, I literally have not had a minute to myself or to even think about winning." I tell her, which is kind of true.

I make my way to kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Liam and Luke walk in Chanting Entertainer of the Year over and over again.

"You guys need to calm down, it's not that big of a deal." I groan

Just then my dad walks in and he has a ridiculous smile on his face, this is weird I don't even know what is going on. He pulls me into a hug and tells me how proud he is of me.

"Um thanks dad." I say awkwardly because this is awkward I don't even know how to handle this.

"Can we talk about something else, it really isn't that big of a deal," I plead.

He just laughs and starts telling me about my brothers and work.

We have this rule in our family that if your phone rings at the table and you want to answer it, you have to put it on speaker phone, why I don't know, it seems rather rude if you ask me. But my parents seem to think that we won't answer our phones.

We are all eating lunch, even Teddy's girlfriend is here and I must say she is a strange one.

Everyone is so lively and talking about who knows what because I am trying so hard to stay awake I'm not even trying to participate in this family lunch. My family probably thinks I have let this fame thing go to my head and I'm just some diva now. Which I believe is the farthest thing from the truth, I just want my bed.

I'm pulled from my self-pity party by of course my phone ringing; ugh great it's my manager. I have to answer. Everyone's eyes are on me and I apologize before answer, and put it on speaker.

"Emma what the hell were you thinking?"

I can see everyone is listening intently, I want to get up and leave but I know that will go down even worse, I pray this has nothing to do with Jamison.

"Well hello to you too, and you are going to have to enlighten me because I have no idea what you are talking about." I say seriously because I honestly don't.

"Last night at the after party you played your next release and somebody leaked part of the song, this is going to be pretty damn hard to fix." She shouts at me

"Just release the whole thing early, it will only be by a couple of weeks, it's not the end of the world," I say as calmly as I can because I think this is ridiculous.

"I'll call Ryan Seacrest, and have him do it now, there have been so many phone calls wanting to hear he is going to be so relieved, but Emma don't you dare pull a stunt like this again" she warns.

"Yes ma'am." I say before hanging up.

"Sorry about that, I knew if I didn't answer she wouldn't stop calling" I tell them.

"So Emma what's the new song?" Teddy asks

"It's called Wonder, it's upbeat, and I just wasn't thinking when I played it last night." I snap at him

"Whoa no need to throw a bitch fit over it, I was just asking" he says as his girlfriend rubs his arm like he is really hurt, makes me want to vomit.

"Sorry Teddy, I'm just tired and annoyed."

Finally we are almost done eating, I feel like everybody ate at a snail pace today.

Again my phone goes off and I groan knowing it is my manager.

"Hello" I snap

All I can hear is screaming, what the fuck.

"Emma, go on I tunes, your song that was released 20 minutes has already hit #1." She screams into the phone.

"What, you're kidding right?" I say as I'm pulling up I tunes and sure enough she is right it is number one already.

"No, I'm going to set you up with a phone interview for tomorrow to talk about the song on Ryan Seacrest, I'll email you the details. Oh and before I forget how long are you keeping Jamison a secret for?" she says having no idea she is on speakerphone and everyone is starring at me confused.

"Um, I'm not really keeping anything a secret, but I'm not confirming anything either" I say very conscious of every one listening, I can feel my fathers eyes on me.

"Good answer, I'll email you in a bit."

"Alright, thanks." I hang up and try to stand up

"Emma, you're not going anywhere until you explain" my father says.

"Okay, well I played a song last night, someone leaked it, I told them to release it early and apparently it is already number 1 on I tunes, which is pretty freaking sweet if you ask me" I say knowing this is going to make things worse, but I seriously don't want to have this conversation, I want my bed.

"Don't play cute Emma, who is Jamison?" he says glaring at me, I know he is trying to keep his cool in front of everyone and I think he is losing.

"Dad really it isn't a big deal, we have known each other for a while, he was there last night, we hung out. He goes to Harvard and is studying Computer Science. He is 22. Oh and he is the son of Ben Zierch" I say the last part as a whisper.

Of course all of my brothers are freaking out and asking questions. This is why I didn't want to say anything. I had a great time last night, and I really like him, I just don't want my family to get in the way. My dad still doesn't say anything. He is probably emailing Welch for a background check.

"Dad is it okay if I go to bed, I haven't slept in almost 2 days" I say exasperated at this situation. All because of the stupid speakerphone rule at the table.

"Yes, but don't think this conversation is over yet, and you need to be sleeping properly, otherwise we will be going back to some of the rules from 2 years ago" he tells me.

I'm only half listening as I leave the table and head for my room. Finally my bed, I grab my cell to put it on silent when I notice a text from Jamison.

_I feel as though you are letting me down with this whole entertainer of the year thing, where's the entertainment I'll die of boredom at this rate_

I can't help but laugh at him as I text him back

_Oh lord, get a grip. Right now the entertainment is in your hand_

Um, did I really just send that, I seriously need sleep. He texts me right back, I'm almost afraid to look.

_What do I even say to that?_

Exactly what I was thinking

_I have no idea; I think I'm delusional from lack of sleep ha ha._

_Go to sleep, text me when you wake up!_

_Yes sir._

I can hear everyone downstairs, but as soon as I close my eyes I'm out. I wake up 6 hours later. Good thing I was aiming more for a coma than a nap. I make my way downstairs to see what's going on.

I don't even make it to the bottom of the steps when Liam and Luke come running towards me, and they each grab an arm and carry me back up the stairs.

"What the hell?" I shout at both of them.

"Get ready we are all going out." Liam says nonchalantly like this situation isn't absurd.

"Um first of all put me down and secondly who is 'we all' and where are we going?" I ask.

"We're having a Grey night, me you, Teddy, Luke, and Phoebe are all going to Dad's club, so go get ready we are leaving in 45 minutes so go do whatever girly shit you need to." Luke says as they so nicely throw me back into my room.

This is not exactly what I planned on doing tonight, but this should be interesting. I grab my phone and send Jamison a text telling him I'm alive, however my family has lost it and apparently we are all going out.

I go to my closet and grab a pair of dark skinny jeans, boots and a cute top, I curl my hair and pin it up and put on some make up. Whatever this will do. I grab my clutch and phone and head downstairs.

Of course we are all waiting on Phoebe, she was always into be super girly. Jamison texts me back and all it is says is, _compared to what…_

I literally burst out laughing, when we hung out, we saw this girl on the phone and all she kept saying was compared to what in this awful voice. I had completely forgotten about it until just night.

When I finally control my laughing everyone is looking at me waiting for me to explain. Crap. How do I avoid this? Phoebe comes down and is finally ready, thank god.

"Alright, so lets go." I say standing up making my way to the front door. We all climb into the SUV while Sawyer drives us. It's 10 P.M. when we get there. I can already tell tonight is going to be a shit show, the boys are all looking to get wasted, and Phoebe seems to be on the same page.

We have had a couple of rounds, when freaking gangnam style comes on. I can't help but laugh. Liam, Luke, and Teddy all stand up and start doing the freaking dance. Oh god this is embarrassing. Everyone is looking, but they don't give two shits right now. Phoebe is recording them and tells me this will haunt them later. I can't help but laugh.

Finally that is over and they come back to the table, and order some shots. I'm pretty positive that's the last thing that they need. 3 hours later Sawyer and Taylor are here trying to get my 3 very drunk brothers into the car. I got the job of helping Phoebe in the bathroom as she decides it's necessary to throw up. Apparently I'm the responsible one, who would of thought.

Phoebe is going on and on about something I can't even comprehend one word she is saying. When I think she is finally done, I clean her up and attempt to get her to the car. Sawyer Finally comes up and carries her to the car.

"Well this is the biggest drunken shit show I have ever seen" I say to Sawyer.

"Yes it is, " he says while laughing. He gets Phoebe in the car.

Teddy is passed out, and Luke and Liam are singing gangnam style. This is going to be a long ride home. When they are done singing they start giving me the third degree about my life from what its like to be famous, to how many penis' I have seen. Why they want to know that I have no idea. I'm not as drunk as them but I am certainly not sober either. I can see both Taylor and Sawyer up front laughing at our conversation.

It's 2:30 when we pull up to our house.

"if Dad and Mom are up I'm pretending to be in a diabetic coma," I tell them all.

Liam and Luke are trying to get Teddy out of the car, while I just lay on the driveway laughing a their attempts. Taylor is carrying Phoebe into the house and Sawyer is trying to help Liam and Luke. Teddy is going to wake up with so many bruises he is getting beat up. Finally Taylor comes back out and he sends the three of us into the house so he and Sawyer can get Teddy inside.

We are certainly not quite when we walk in.

"Luke go make us a pizza I'm fucking starving," Liam shouts at him as we make our way to the kitchen.

Luke pulls a frozen pizza from the freezer and is reading the box.

"Dude, just open the box, turn the oven on and put it in, it's not rocket science. You defiantly got dad's cooking ability or lack there of. I say to him laughing.

We hear the front door open and see Sawyer walk in with teddy over his shoulder.

"What a pussy" Liam says while taking a picture with his phone, then goes and grabs 3 beers from the fridge. Is he crazy I need an IV of water.

"Can't have pizza without beer" he tells me, clearly seeing my confused expression.

"Emma…" Liam says leaving the question open, like I'm some kind of mind reader and am just supposed to know what he is talking about.

"Liam.." I say in the same tone with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh come on, tell us about Jamison" he says taking a swig of his beer.

"Nothing to tell" I can feel my face heat up just thinking about him.

"Yeah, nothing to tell seeing as I'm pretty sure you just creamed your panties just at the mere mention of his name," Luke chimes in, both of them laughing.

"Luke that is so disturbing, you need help," I admonish.

"Well we shall pull him up on Google sense you won't tell us" Liam says getting up and grabbing his laptop.

As they are over there Googling things like 'Jamison Zierch's penis size, I grab the pizza out of the oven, cut it and bring it over to the table and join them.

"Emma, this guy is seriously good looking," Liam says and Luke nods his head in agreement.

"Are you guys on drugs? Or gay?" I say horrified at this conversation.

"Definitely not gay, I just fucked a girl a girl about 2 hours ago" Liam says with a smug smile.

"What the hell," I groan in frustration

They both laugh and get back to their Google search. Luke starts quizzing Liam about the girl he banged at the club. I find out way to much information.

"I got to get out of here," I mutter under my breathe.

Luke gets up and grabs three more beers, which is clearly needed with this conversation.

"Google, does Jamison have a penis, or is he a pussy like his dad," Luke says as if what he is asking is perfectly normal and Google will for sure have the answer.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HIS PENIS" I shout, just as my dad walks into the kitchen.

"I need a shot pronto, this can't be happening" I say as my two idiot brothers are laughing so hard at me right now, not helping the situation at all.

"Dad you have got to see Emma's new boyfriend, she's got herself a looker," Liam says after he has composed himself slightly.

Thankfully dad ignores there comments about Jamison.

"Why are you guys still up? It's 4:30 and where are Teddy and Phoebe?" he asks sounding annoyed.

"Passed the fuck out, they couldn't hang," Luke says shrugging his shoulders.

Lucas watch your language, all three of you upstairs and go to bed" Dad orders.

"Gladly," I say standing up with my brothers and dad following us to make sure we actually make it upstairs. Next thing I know I hear Luke and Liam singing "Heeeeyyyyyy Sexy lady"

"Fucking gangnam style song" I mutter under my breathe.

I turn around and of course see they are doing the dance as well, I can't help but laugh at how stupid they look right now. I laugh even harder when I see my dads face; he has no clue what the hell they are doing.

We finally make it upstairs. Dad makes sure that they won't be leaving their rooms, like they are five years old again. I get to my room, and check my email. Crap. I have that stupid phone interview tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning with Ryan. I set my alarm for 8. Jamison had texted me earlier asking how my night was, hey may up right now it is 8 in New York so I tell him that my brothers are obsessed with his penis.

_That is a little awkward; I'm not going to lie_

_Believe me I know, I'll text you tomorrow I have to be up in 3 hours for a phone interview with Ryan Seacrest. BTW I avoided all sprinklers tonight_

_Thank god, I wouldn't want to miss out on that experience again. Have a nice nap._

Yup that's what it will be, a freaking nap. Ugh. I hear my dad walk in and tell me goodnight, but I'm too tired to acknowledge him.

"I promise I'm going to kill my fucking alarm, or manager" I say to myself as I head downstairs to get some water.

My dad and mom are both eating breakfast, talking about something gross I would imagine because my mom is blushing. I want to vomit.

"Good morning Emma, what are you doing up, you just went to bed" my dad asks.

"Believe me it's not by choice, somebody thought it was a good idea to schedule a stupid phone interview at 8:30 in the morning on a freaking Sunday," I say as I down the bottle of water.

I take a seat next to my mom at the breakfast bar and lay my head down, waiting for 8:30, they both laugh at me, I'm too tired to care though. My phone rings, great lets get this over with. Normally I'm not one to talk on the phone with other people in the room, but I literally cannot move.

He asks the typical questions like what inspired me to write this song, and so on, I give my typical answers not giving away much, because the song says enough. I write a song when it happens, so the emotions I'm feeling is what is written into the song I tell him. The interview is almost over when I thought I was in the clear he of course asks about Jamison. I laugh and tell him I don't talk about my private life because I feel like I talk about it enough in my songs, and it's my private life, people don't need to know.

"Thank god that's over" I tell my mom and dad after I hang up. They are looking at me like I have three heads right now.

"What?" I say warily

"Nothing, it' just cool to watch you do that, and you just act like it's no big deal," my mom says smiling.

I can't help but smile, I forget they usually don't see me work because I'm always away.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally at 2 in the afternoon my brothers finally come to life, if you could actually call walking from their room to the couch crying for their mommy and Advil 'Life'. Teddy looks the worse, and I laugh out loud just thinking of him getting carried in last night.

"How the fuck are you up and functioning, and what is so funny," Teddy says while rubbing his temples.

"You, last night having to get carried in by Sawyer, and your brothers beating the shit out of you in the driveway, and I paced myself last night, something you should perhaps try" I tell him while Liam pulls out his phone to show Teddy the picture he took last night.

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me, delete that shit, I am never drinking again," Teddy says while taking the Advil from my mom

"You need to sack up and grow a pair, you let a 19 year girl out drink you last night, that is sad bro," Liam states quit proudly.

"Fuck off" Teddy says while getting up to return to his room.

"You two pieces of shit, get up and get dressed, you're taking me to lunch," I say glaring at Liam and Luke.

"Oh come on, can't we just order something," Luke complains.

"You two are so boring, next thing I know I'll come home and all of you will be knitting a family blanket," I retort causing them both to throw a pillow at me.

"I'll leave you two to wallow with each other, enjoy," I yell as I walk into the kitchen to find something to eat. What I walk into is nauseating.

"You know you two aren't as discrete as what you think, just a heads up" I tell my mom and dad and decide the safest place is my room. As I walk into my room Teddy's girlfriend is in there. Seriously what the hell?

"Sorry Teddy is sleeping, and I didn't want to disturb him, so I was just getting ready in here," she says as if she does it all the time, which she probably does. I just turn and leave not saying a word and slam the door on my way out. Very childish I know.

"Emma, why are you slamming doors?" my mom asks me as I storm pass her and my dad. I don't say anything I just keep walking, I hear my dad yelling about not to be disrespectful to my mom blah blah blah.

I sit outside for a long time, pretty much having the ultimate pity party, I need to get a grip, and just let this go. I take a few deep breaths and turn to go back into the house, when my phone rings. It's Jamison, now this is something that will for sure improve my mood.

"Hey, what are doing?" I answer sounding a little to eager, calm down.

"Oh you know just out saving the world," he jokes

"Of course you are, how about you come save this damsel in distress." I joke

"Only if she agrees to let me take her out on a date," okay that's it; my heart rate is through the roof…what do I even say that won't make me sound desperate or stupid.

"Hmm, I do believe that can arranged," I can't keep the excitement out of my voice, but I honestly do not care.

I hear him let out a breath, like he actually thought I would say no. Not a chance in hell.

"Perfect, I'm actually in L.A. with my dad, but he won't mind if I take a detour to Seattle." He says.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind coming to L.A. I need to get out of this house," I'm practically hyperventilating at this point, Jamison in L.A…. there are no words.

"Even better, I'll text you the hotel we staying at, we are here until next Saturday, and so whenever you want to come, just let me know."

"The sooner I get out of here the better, otherwise I'll go crazy," I say a little to serious, because I honestly believe it.

"Whatever you say Miss Damsel in Distress, I'll be here waiting," okay that's it, I need oxygen.

"See you soon, superhero," I manage to say before we hang up. How lame am I?

I pull up flights as soon as I hang up, and book one for tomorrow morning. I've got to go pack. As I run through the house up to my room, which thankfully the brat has deserted, all of my previous excitement has taken a serious plummet as I remember packing sucks.

I have successfully destroyed my room, closet and bathroom, and manage too pack like 3 things. How does this even happen?

"MOM," I yell as if it were life or death, which lets face it, it is. Holy crap where is she. I'm about to have a mental breakdown. As I walk downstairs Teddy and his girlfriend are being anything but quite, so I decide to text him.

_I don't know if you guys are having weird sex or a most accurate bird sound contest but either way stop doing it, k thanks bye._

He doesn't text me back, which kind of concerns me, because those noises did not sound normal. Finally I find my mom in her study.

"Mom, can you please help me pack, it's horrible and if you want me to stay sane you will help me," I say pleading my case.

"First of all, packing is not as difficult as what you make it out to, second of all yes I will help you, nobody wants to see you go insane, and third of all, where are you going?" she says laughing.

"Mom it's not funny, I've destroyed my room, and just a warning when we walk by Teddy's room him and his girlfriend are having some weird bird calling contest or something." I say hoping to not answer her question of where I am going.

When we make it to my room she is still laughing at my comment about Teddy, and laughs even harder when she sees my room. I am so frustrated I just fall on my bed.

"You should just pick out an outfit for my funeral, because I'd rather die then try and pack," I deadpan

"Mom, seriously what do I do, I can't do this, it's not normal, I'm going to make a fool of myself," I'm talking a mile a minute, freaking out about seeing Jamison. I realize my mom still thinks I'm freaking out about packing, she has confused written all over her face.

"Emma Grey, you need to breath, and tell me why you are freaking out, because I know it doesn't have to do with packing," she says while trying to pick up some of the clothes I have thrown all over my room.

"Ugh, mom I don't know, I'm just going to mess it up, he's too good to be true. I can't even explain it, and tomorrow I'm meeting his dad. I don't know what to do or say, I'm going to have a freak out, and they are going to think I'm delusional," I say letting out the breath I was holding.

"Well, if you act like this, then yes they will think you are delusional, and who in the world are you talking about," she asks

"MOM, who do you think? Jamison duh, please pay attention and keep up so you can tell me what the heck to do," I say flopping back down on my bed.

"Whoa, slow down. I didn't know that you two were together, when did this happen?" she asks while holding up a pair of lace panties that I had thrown in my suitcase before she came to help, and looking at me as if I need to explain.

"We aren't together, we have met before, but after the CMA's he was at the after party and I don't know we just hung out. I have never laughed so hard before or had as much fun. He's in L.A. right now with dad and now here we are. As far as the lace panties, who the hell knows" I say frustrated, because I still have no idea what I'm going to do.

"Just be yourself, and don't try to hard. You will be fine." She promises

"I think a piece of lint would have given better advice than that, or even dad, because we both know this will not fine, Ben Zierch mom, Ben Zierch," I repeat myself in hopes of getting through to how sever this situation is.

"How about this, you try not to freak out, and if you can do that, then you will be fine," she says clearly getting annoyed that I am being dramatic.

"Alright, alright, I'll try to be normal," I say defeated, because our conversation is just going to keep going in circles, and Liam and Luke both walk into my room.

"What are you guys talking about" Liam asks as he sits downs at my desk and grabs my laptop.

"Just about the real possibility of a penile fracture," I tell him with a poker face.

"Emma, don't even joke about that, it's not funny," he says while fiercely typing on my computer.

"You're Googling it aren't you? And you're going to break the damn keyboard," I tell him, but he is not listening clearly to engrossed in by what he has found. It doesn't look good by the face he is making. I can't help but laugh at him.

"Emma, did I hear your melt down correctly, that you are meeting Ben Zierch tomorrow?" Luke asks, as he joins Liam at my computer.

"It wasn't a melt down, it was a minor freak out, and I'm going see Jamison tomorrow he is in L.A. with his dad."

"Sweet, get an autograph for me, please," Luke says. I throw my pillow at him, and it hits them both, even better.

"Hey, I said please, no need for violence we already think we are going to fracture our penis'," Luke, says laughing to himself. Note to self; never bring this subject up again as a joke.

"Mom, help me. I don't even know what to wear tomorrow," I am so frustrated right now, I need tequila. 30 minutes later I'm packed and have decided on something to wear. Dinner was uneventful; they were all talking about work and some deal they were working on. I was still freaking out slightly, okay a lot, I can't help it.

Saying I slept at all would be an understatement, I'm pretty positive I wasted more energy trying to fall asleep than anything else. I just landed in L.A. Normally I am not one to stand up and wait like an idiot to get off the plane, but today that is what I am, an idiot who is ready to get off the plane. As I make my way through the airport, I'm trying to act like a sane person, when I feel someone picking me up from behind.

"Hey, Peach, I've missed you," Jamison says as he spins me around so we are face to face. Before I can respond he grabs my face with both hands and kisses me. All to soon he pulls away, grabs my bag and my hand and is pulling me towards the exit. He throws my bag into the back of the SUV, before opening up the passenger side door for me.

"So, where are we going?" I ask after he gets in. he glances over at me and smirks before backing out of the space.

"Parasailing, have you ever been?"

"You better be serious right now, because to joke about something like that is just mean. And to answer your question, no I have never been."

Parasailing was better than I imagined, now I can't get this ridiculous smile off my face. As we are walking back, I stop and take a few pictures, Jamison must not have noticed because he still walking. I take this opportunity to get a perfect picture of him walking, barefoot and only in board shorts. Holy Hotness. I run for him and jump on his back.

"Thank you, that was beyond perfect," I tell him as I wrap my arms and legs around him and kiss his neck

"Really? I couldn't tell by all the shrieking!"

"Oh hush, you loved every minute of it," I tell him as I playfully bite his neck and let go to start walking. He grabs my hand and pulls me so I'm standing in front of him. He lets go of my hand and grabs my face and kisses me.

"You're right, I loved every minute of it," he says against my lips before grabbing my hand again. "Where do you want to eat? I'm starving."

"Um, lets go grab a pizza. Then we can go on the beach and pretend we are collecting money for the chairs and umbrellas that people are using on the beach, or you could steal bikes and rent them out to people," I smirk at him, and he can't help but laugh at my plan to scheme people.

"Lets go get that pizza, before you have completely lost it," he jokes.

"Hey, if people are dumb enough to believe us, that's not my fault." I look over at him, and he is trying to breath through his laughter.

"Bet you won't be laugh anymore when I beat you to the car." With that I take off towards the car. I can hear him behind me, and I know it won't be long before he catches me. Within seconds he has me over his shoulder, and all I can do is smack his ass. He carries me the rest of the way to the car, and I have no objection because I have the perfect view.

The waitress finally brought out the pizza, thank god. It looks so good, and tastes even better. I can't help but think how perfect today was.

"When do you graduate?"

"In 2 weeks, I can't wait to be done, but I have no idea what I'm doing after," he says

"And why is that, I'm sure you have people begging you to work for them." I tell him as he lets out a chuckle.

"Mainly because I don't know where I want to live, which is one of the reasons why my dad brought me out here for a few days. And what does your schedule look like?" he asks taking the spotlight off of him and onto me.

"Actually, I'm taking a bit of a break. I just finished my tour last month, so I have a bit of down time," I can't help but notice the huge smile he has on his face.

"Well this summer just got better," he says with a smirk and giving me a wink

"I believe it did."

The weeks had flown by; Jamison had graduated, but decided not to accept a job right away. It was actually his dad's idea; he said he should enjoy one last summer before he starts his career. His family was great, they were all laid back and every time I was around them I had a great time. I was in L.A. for a week and I was missing him with some kind of fierce so I decided to surprise him and leave a day early. He was in New York, looking at jobs and apartments.

When I got to his hotel I was nervous, I only had a little bit of time to get ready before he came home. I sent him a dirty text, with a picture and told him to call me when he got back. He texted me back saying I was trying to kill him.

I curled my hair and teased it making it huge, and put on a little bit more make-up. I pulled on my combat boots, a tight tank top that makes my cleavage look huge, and matching lace panties. Right on cue, he texted me saying he was almost back. Seconds later I heard the key card in the door, I stood in the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Holy hell," is the only thing that came out of his mouth. He walked over picked me up and put me on the bathroom counter.

"That. Was. The. Best. Surprise. Ever." he says while catching his breath.

"I thought so too," I say kissing him, before I get up to grab a shirt and jeans. When I walk back to the bathroom I can't help but laugh at him. He is right where I left him. I go up and slap his ass.

"Are you going to stay here all day, or are you going to come hang out with me?" I ask looking at in him in the mirror. He lifts his head up so I can see his smile in the reflected in the mirror.

"Yeah let me go get changed." He says walking to the bedroom. He comes out wearing shorts and a grey v-neck shirt with boat shoes. He looks hott.

"Can we go eat, I'm starving," he asks as he grabs his aviators off the table.

"First of all you are always starving, and second yes we can, but can it be somewhere quick I don't want to waste the day away sitting in a restaurant, it's too nice outside for that."

"Hey, I'm not always hungry."

"I beg to differ," I retort while we get on the elevator. As we make our way through the lobby I can see people waiting outside.

"Just ignore them," Jamison says while grabbing my hand before we walk out into the madness.

_Emma how does it feel to make more than your father at his age?_

_How does it feel to be the couple everyone wants to be?_

_When can we expect your next release?_

We finally make it to Panera, as he grabs our food, I grab us a table and get our drinks.

"So I want your opinion on something," I tell him as he sits down.

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" he asks generally interested.


End file.
